A never ending love story
by TwilightMoon11
Summary: Summary: Isabella is my name and i have been a vampire since the 1400's i don't remember my human life or who changed me. i moved to forks to live with my friend Charlie who is a werewolf. when i move to forks i meet a family who changes my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: I don't own TWILIGHT SM dose

Chapter 1

I sighed I was go to high school again, but it was to keep up an appearance to fool the humans. I was staying with a friend his name was Charlie and he was the Chief of Police. Now Charlie is not a vampire he's a werewolf. I know what you are thinking but he's not from the tribe in La Push. Anyway there I was the new girl and that means I would be the talk around school. Just what I need.

"I'm going Charlie." "Okay Bella." I quickly walked out to my bike. It was a midnight blue Yamaha.i throw on my helmet and rode of to school. When I got there the parking lot was empty so I was early, I parked in front of the office and walked in. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." "Hello Isabella, here are your papers." said (I looked at her tag) "Thank you." I said and walked out to find that my bike was surrounded. "Move away from the bike!" I snapped as the whole crowed when I got on my bike a blond walked up to me.

(Italic= thoughts of people)

_I'm going to ask her out. Man is she hot. I think I may have..._ I cut out his thoughts as he walked up. Just as he opened his mouth, I started to talk. "No I will not go out with you and you will never have a chance, now go away." I said and backed up my bike and drove away to park my car. When I found an empty spot it was next to a silver Volvo. The bell rang when I got to my first class, which was English. Mr. White sighed my slip and told me to sit in the back when I walked into the back that was when the smell of another vampire hit me.

The bell rang when I got to my first class, which was English. Mr. White sighed my slip and told me to sit in the back when I walked into the back that was when the smell of another vampire hit me. I turned to see a big muscle boy he had short curly brown hair. I quickly say down and listened to the lesson.

When the class ended I got up and started to walk away when a hand fell on my shoulder. "You must be Bella right? "Yes." "I'm Emmett."


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sm dose

Chapter 2

Thoughts of the humans filled my mind. _Why does he choose to take with her I'm so better looking. New girls hot. Hello sexy, would you go out got out with me. I'm going to ask her out. _I shuddered. "What's the matter, you don't need to hold back I know you're a vampire." I stiffened and sighed, "The thoughts of the people here are disturbing." "Ha-ha you too." he laugh as we walked to our next class. That's how my day went on tell lunch and he walked me to lunch too.

After we got into line I followed him to a lunch table with four other vampires. "Hey guys this is Bella!" Emmett said

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! I know were going to be great friends!" Said the Pixie "Nice to meet you Alice." I looked around the group of vampires and saw one I knew. "Why hello Jasper nice to see you again." "Hey Bella." "You knew Jasper?" Emmett asked "Ya I came across him in 1868." "Imp Edward and this is my mate Rosalie." "So Bella where did you come from?"

"Alaska." "You're staying with Charlie are." Alice asked "Yes that's right." 'Don't you have a coven?" Edward asked, "No, Charlie is the only thing I have close to family." "Don't you know who changed you?" Edward asked "No I don't remember." I can't read her mind. I smiled. "Well you can't read my mind because I have a mental shield I can also read minds and moved things without touching them." "You're powerful." Alice said as the bell rang. We got up and left for our classes.

My next class was Biology and I found that Edward was there too. "Hey Edward." I said after the teacher sighed my slip

He smiled and said hello. When school was over Alice was standing by my bike. "Hey Alice, what do you want?" "Would you like to come over this weekend, to see the family."? "I'd love to." "Here's my number." Alice said handing me a piece of paper

"Wait..." "Don't worry about giving me yours I've already seen it."


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: I don't own any twilight S.M does

Chapter 3

Next day

My phone rang about 9:00 A.M the next day, when I looked down I saw it was Alice. "Hey Alice, what's up?" I said "Bella...it's Charlie, he...I had a vision, he dies." she said sadly "What! Where is he?" "You can't get there in time, I already sent Edward and Jasper out their going as fast as they can." She explained

I was a shacking tear rolling down my face. "Bella I'm coming to get you now." "Okay." five minutes later there was a knock at my door and I went to get it. "Hey Bella, come on let's go." Alice said "Okay." I said sadly She pulled me out to her car. When we pulled up to her house a few minutes later. "Bella! I'm sorry I heard about Charlie." said Emmett running out to me.

Hour later

An hour later Alice got a phone call from Edward and Jasper. After they got done talking Alice hung up. "I'm sorry Bella they didn't make it." Tears filled my eyes and Emmett held onto me.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬NoNONONONO, Not Charlie, Pleas Not Charlie He can't be dead! My thoughts screamed at me.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: I don't own any twilight S.M does

Chapter 4

"How did he die?" I asked Alice "Bella... Well... he..." She stammered Spit it out!" I snapped "H-h-his body was completely drained of blood, it was a vampire who killed him, Jasper and Edward are track the sent, they are going to try and find the vampire." I curled up and cried, why him why Charlie, why, how would want to hurt him hurt me. I thought "Bella it's going to be okay?" Emmett said "How I have no where to go, no family left, I'm all alone?" I sobbed "That's no true, Bella, you can stay with us." Esme said coming over hugging me to her "T-t-thank you Esme." I said hugging her back "Do you know who would want to hurt you?" Alice asked me "No, not at all."

Hour later

Alice's phone rang again and she nodded. "Okay I'll let Carlisle know." and then hung up. "Did they find..." I asked but she answered before I could finish "They came across other seat when they lost the other one, they recognized it, it was the Volturi." The Volturi!" I said "They didn't do it they said they came to get you that you where..." Alice began when the doors flew open "Why Hello Bella it's nice to see you again.'


End file.
